Talk:Nepeta Leijon
Text color According to , arsenicCatnip has the same text color as Jade's . Just sayin'. JackAlsworth 19:44, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, I don't know, I'd think it looks more similar to grimAuxiliatrix. But who knows..... with Homestuck, anything can go. ---dky 21:05, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::No that's really not the same color. AC's color is more yellow, and this is assuming that gif compression has not utterly destroyed the color! Majutsukai 04:29, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Damn, your right. My bad, it's been awhile since she's talked.Drunken Lemur 17:36, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well she's never talked, and it looks really green to me. I put the images up against each other and they actually match closer than grimAuxiliatrix. Loverdesang 18:13, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::No, what I was saying was, arsenicCatnip's color is more (way way way more) yellow than the pen pal's color. It's almost olive, while the pen pal's color is more of a natural green. They're not the same person. Majutsukai 02:02, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::You're still thinking the trolls may be Jade's pen pal? I thought it was pretty obvious who it was, not from the color, or the scratchy look, but from the use of language. The words have a....moustachio'd feel to them, shall we say? A pith helmet is likely involved? --Kendrakirai 04:26, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Actually the diction seems rather young and effeminate. It's not hard to see why so many believe it to be Nepeta. - Drk Nakull 07:11, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Autistic (1) You know, I'm surprised nobody seems to have latched onto CG calling AC 'Autistic'. That's the kind of thing WMGs are made of. --Kendrakirai 23:05, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Some things do imply that she fits the description. But then, I think that's true for a lot of the other trolls too, not the least being Karkat himself. CyberpunkPizza 19:17, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Karkat insults people... what more is there to say? Haven't you ever been called something your not? Loverdesang 21:58, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Waving pose Added the waving picture :33 Supakillaii 21:36, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :The infobox tabber thing is more for alternate outfits, not poses. I'll add the waving picture here, though, because it's cute at all. --Pigbuster 22:24, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Possible matespritship with Equius? In the recent updates, more specifically S Equius: Seek the high100d, it was hinted that AC's and CT's relationship had become more flushed, mostly because snuggling had been mentioned, as well as the use of <3. (In other words, more like a normal relationship x33) Should this be added? 21:02, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :I think that would be entirely within the realm of relationship speculation, and not something really worth including in Nepeta's article. They're specifically stated to be the prime example of moirallegiance. If anything, their snuggly behaviour in the robotics pile casts more questions about Feferi and Sollux' relationship than it does on their own. "Glubbing about feelings" suddenly suggests that Feferi and Sollux were playing Moirail to eachother more than Matesprit as people had assumed. Remember, Moirallegiance is still a Red Romance, even if it is non-sexual. It's still affectionate and friendly though; Nepeta just happens to be particularly hot-blooded and energetic. The use of <3 is a little questionable, but I'd consider it a linguistic/intonation thing, like the way Jade uses it all the time. <> just doesn't resonate or make sense as a "tone". :I don't believe their relationship "became more flushed". We just got a clearer picture of what moirallegiance is, and perhaps foreshadowed Sollux's feelings for Aradia not being in conflict with his feelings for Feferi. :And yes, I'm one of those lunatics who thinks they all have a small part to continue playing, so these things still matter. Be it by ressurection, rewind, or just being ghosts in the furthest ring, those they outlive will still have emotional attachments and associations. :Hooray rambling! BobisOnlyBob 21:18, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Symbol I've noticed that they've added the symbol on the new hoodie to Terezi's page, as she's the Seer of Mind, and the What Pumpkin store page for the hoodie says it's the symbol of "???, the ??? of Mind". I'm curious, as the other one says it's for "???, the ??? of Heart", and since Nepeta is the Rogue of Heart, if that should be added here. Just a thought. ReticentAltruist 04:52, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Autistic (2) I really don't get why Karkat calls Nepeta autistic. Normally, I wouldn't be bothered, but at this I am in curiosity and partly confusion. Is he just yelling things at her just because or is she technically autistic. I am asking this because I have Autism, and I do try to act like I cat because I love cats and I do rp a little bit. How exactly would they know what autism is? Their world is separate from ours, and they don't have a lot of things we have such diseases, whether they be mental or physical. E-TeensRule 21:11, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :I think this comes into the whole question of whether the trolls actually speak English. If you assume that they speak English when convenient through the magic of Trollian and Gift of the Gab or something, and we merely see translated text when they are talking to other trolls, then "autistic" would merely be the translation of their equivalent condition. :We also have no reason to assume they can't have a lot of similar diseases or mental conditions ::Yo guy, Gift of Gab does NOT help you communicate, like Karkat suggested. All it does is enable a God Tier to speak to someone else. 04:15, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Tail? What is up with her tail is it a real one or what? her dream self doesn't have one... - 108.216.156.117 :We know nothing more than what Hussie reveals and Hussie as far as I know has revealed nothing about her tail. The Light6 01:09, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :::(Not sure why I'm replying to a post from 2012, but I felt this needed a response). It's stated pretty clearly in her introduction page that she wears the pelts of animals she's killed, for fun. All the blue fur things that she wears (like her "hat," shoes, and tail) are parts of an actual pelt of a dead cat. :::It's easy to forget how macabre her character is. ConcreteSunshine (talk) 02:20, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Nepeta's sprite Shouldn't we add the Feferi-Nepeta sprite in the list? I already have the picture. Occupation Was it ever mentioned what kind of job Nepeta wanted, like how Karkat wanted to be a threshcutioner, or Terezi wanted to be a legislacerator? 15:16, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :No. 20:13, March 17, 2013 (UTC) I feel like if she were to desire an occupation, she'd go for some sort of relationship counceler (or pounceler) or she could be a professional hunter. -- 05:15, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Karkat calling Nepeta Autistic It's worth noting that people with Autism also have a lot of similarities to cats in terms of personality and tendencies, all covered in the book All Cats Have Asperger Syndrome. I should know. I'm an aspie, myself, and I own the book. It's a very accurate statement. --Cyberweasel89 (talk) 01:37, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :I never knew this. Should it be mentioned in the article as a footnote or something? S.P. Sour (talk) 02:14, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :It should. I have myself Asperger and I've read the book in Dutch. It could be a pun on the book cover 15:03, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Left-handed! In page, it shows that Nepeta is left-handed! I was rereading Act Five Act One and noticed that and slightly fangirled because lefties are simply awesome. Just wanted to mention it in case it should be added! :Vriska and Mindfang too. -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 10:48, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Quirk Okay, I just got in an argument on Twitter over Nepeta's quirk prefix. I was reading the Typing Style section, and it doesnt mention her prefix changing at all, so I thought it never changed. I would have fixed this myself, but the pages are protected. May whoever has access fix this to prevent further confusion? Thanks. 20:58, October 20, 2013 (UTC)Concerned Her title's a joke Her title, rogue of heart, roughly translates to one who steals heart(s). Yet she has never been able to steal the heart of the one she loves. Should this be put in the trivia as a potential joke? The2ndplayer (talk) 16:14, May 14, 2014 (UTC) :Ahhhh I never thought of that. I'll take it, but let's hear some other opinions first. 21:15, May 14, 2014 (UTC) ::I think whether it is a joke or just a coincidence depends on when Hussie thought up certain concepts. For example Hussie has made statements about how the whole class system has been built up over time, and at one point I believe made a statement about how at first the classes were just sort of generic and didn't have clear specified roles until later (I think it might have been one of the book's commentaries, however I don't have any of the Homestuck books, I've only heard bits and pieces of the commentaries via word-of-mouth). So it kind of matters about whether Hussie had decided that Rogue was a stealing class at the time he have it to Nepeta or whether it was still one of those "up-in-the-air" generic class ones. Given in would suggest that Hussie had thought of most, if not all, of the trolls' titles by then. But that point is also one of the early points where the generic nature of the classes seems to start being scratched away, so I don't know. ::Also a really minor point; the translation isn't rough so much as half-done, which is sort of cheating maybe? Given that her title is closer to stealer of souls. Also the whole problem of being unable to obtain the heart of someone they love isn't a Nepeta exclusive thing. I mean, the traditional symbolism of hearts and Nepeta's obsession with relationships is a joke, even though the Heart aspect has nothing to do with that. So I think there is a joke in Nepeta's title, I just am uncertain it is the one you are suggesting. - The Light6 (talk) 05:30, May 17, 2014 (UTC) :::There's a callback in part 2 of Openbound: ::: :::As for the rogue thing, I'm pretty sure the rogue / thief pairing was sketched out pretty early, since thief was a rogue subclass in D&D way back in 1989. -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 03:45, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Based fandom? It is said some of the characters are based on different archetypes, by example, Calliope = the MSPA fandom. (As stated here) So, my question was: On which archetype/fandom is Nepeta based? (Or on nothing, that can be as good as well) My first thought was the Hetalia fandom(Sorry, I don't want to generate an argument...) since she roleplays much, or that of animals. Improve me as I have any wrong thoughts. 08:33, May 25, 2014 (UTC) :She is a representation of shippers and roleplayers, not any fandom in particular, but a particular part of many fandoms. And I really don't get why you would connect the Hetalia fandom with roleplaying? Like roleplayers are common in every fandom. - The Light6 (talk) 08:52, May 25, 2014 (UTC) ::She sort of reminds me of the late nineties anime fandom. Back when shipping and online roleplaying were just starting to go mainstream within fandom culture. -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 08:17, May 26, 2014 (UTC) :::I still think you're reading too much into it. The only connection she has to anime is that the human Heart player is a huge anime fan. But you have to remember that Terezi RP'ed too. Basically, what Light said. 18:48, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Deffinatly the warriors fandom. She likes cats and hunting role play and ofcourse shipping. Its deffinatly the warriors fandom. --Destiel in pie (talk) 16:47, March 1, 2015 (UTC) God Tier? Do we have a cite for Nepeta's God Tier? It's mentioned on the God tier page. :It showed up in Roxy: Sleepwalk. ::And the actual title was given . 23:41, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Arsenicum What has Nepeta to do with arsenicum? I.e: why does she have her trolltag with it? Has arsenicum something to do with cats? NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 15:13, November 14, 2015 (UTC) :It's just arsenic, and Arsenic is the 33rd element in the periodic table so... yeah, that's why, I guess. 01:19, December 20, 2014 (UTC) I've found out arsenicum was used for the color green. NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 15:13, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Arsenic is a strong poison, and is often used in rat poison. Rat poison kills rats. You know what else kills rats? Cats.ERHURHURHUR (talk) 02:17, November 9, 2017 (UTC) Nice coincidence We all know that Karkat uses a sickle, right? Well, a certain feline constellation we know of actually has a sickle for a head . The constellation Leo involves a star formation that is commonly known as the Sickle. This formation makes up Leo’s head. Which may be another reason Nepeta always had Karkat “on her mind.” NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 15:19, November 14, 2015 (UTC) :well I'd almost say that's worthy of trivia, since Leo is indeed Nepetas symbol, but the sickle =/= Karkats symbol, it's just his weapon, if we had another example of this I'd feel like there was enough of a pattern to note the occurrences, as it is I'm not too sure. Whohoohuwhu (talk) 18:52, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Nice Hat This might be a nice tidbit to add to the Trivia section; but i'm just bad at wording. So, in the Legend of Hercules the first of his 12 great Labors is to fight the Lion of Nemea, which is what the constellation Leo is named after. When Hercules wins, He skins the Hide and wears it as a hood, similar to Nepeta's Kittyface hat. So is it possible that her hat reference to Hercules? Please sign your post. NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 15:19, November 14, 2015 (UTC) God Tier Outfit I decided to rewatch Collide, and when it showed the whole ghost army vs Lord English, I realized nepeta had a tail! It’s a small detail but I just wanna point it out :// Nepeta 00:20, January 5, 2018 (UTC)